This invention relates to a mailing envelope and more particularly to a mailing envelope which, when opened, may be used as a file folder.
In many businesses such as in the insurance business, an envelope containing documents relating to a new customer are forwarded to the home office. When the envelope of material is received in the home office, the material is removed from the envelope and is normally placed in a file folder. The envelope is then discarded.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a mailing envelope which may be converted into a file folder after the envelope has been opened.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination mailing envelope and file folder.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mailing envelope which is easily opened and which forms a file folder.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mailing envelope which may have client information imprinted thereon which will be displayed on the file folder which is formed after the envelope has been opened.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a combination mailing envelope which is economically manufactured, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.